


Familial Negotiations

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Family, Gen, Negotiations, Slavery, Twins, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie makes a deal with his nephews</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



“Uncle...”

“...what a pleasant...”

“Surprise! What brings you...”

“...to us...”

“...today?”

Techie smiled as he took each of their hands in greeting, the three of them pressed together in a firm embrace before parting once more. The odd looking man was normally hesitant to come anywhere near an Order vessel but he knew he was safe on their ship The Dioskouri. His brother's twins were devoted to the family above all else and would never hand him over to their superiors. “I came to speak with you two about my home,” he said.

The twins shared a smile and guided their uncle over to their table. Lune sat down and started to pour the tea into three matching cups and Orion set about placing brackleberry tarts on little plates for them to enjoy. An obscene amount of milk and sugar was added to the tea and the three enjoyed the tarts in familiar silence for a few minutes before Lune spoke first.

“You have heard about the proclamation, Uncle?” he asked.

“It's hard not to have heard of it,” Techie gently reminded him. “The Order has decided to declare that any and all systems that assist runaway slaves be labeled as rebellious and the use of deadly force has been authorized to take back the...property,” he said, curling his lip a little at the phrasing.

“It is not our place...”

“...to police the slaving policies of others,” the twins gently reminded him.

“And yet...” Techie hummed.

“Yet?” Orion asked, perking up at that.

Techie smiled a little at the pair, clearing his throat a little as he sat up a little straighter. “Would it not be fair to assume that any planet that pays proper tribute to a representative of the Order would be protected and possibly exempt from certain laws and rules?”

"As long as it cooperates..."

"...we see no reason to intervene. War is so..."

"...messy."

Techie hummed softly, satisfied with this. He produced a credit chit and placed it on the table. "The people on the planet I have called home have asked that I be the one to personally present you with the first payment of taxes to the Order. There is hope that this means any attacks against the world will be seen as an act of aggression against the Order and that the Starkiller Twins themselves might send out a message, warning others against making any acts of aggression towards us; escaped slaves or not."

There was a long moment of silence. Then there was simultaneous bright laughter. "Uncle, you are scheming!"

"You're a Hux, after all!"

"We'll put this under consideration."

"Leave it on the record."

Techie smiled brightly at the pair. "A Hux always protects what they want," he reminded them happily. Happily the twins joined their pinkies together. They then reached out, offering their uncle their free ones. Techie nodded and reached out, joining his pinkies with theirs to complete the circle. "Heart to heart and Hux to Hux; the deal has been made and sealed between us."


End file.
